Insane
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Because Tsukasa and Rui drive Tsukushi insane. But Rui does it in a good way. Slight TxT, more RxT


All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

Domyouji Tsukasa has one of those breathy voices that just makes you go insane. No really it does. Tsukushi can't help but clap her hands around her ears as her insane boyfriend with his equally insane voice attempts to make her insane as well.

And that was one thing that wasn't going to happen.

Tsukushi is the kind of girl who tackles her problems head on, generally refusing any kind of help. It's this kind of girl that drives the F4 insane. It really doesn't help that Makino Tsukushi is one of the few people who have won in the battle against the F4. She's just one of those girls that makes you feel insane, simply for being nowhere near her level.

Hanazawa Rui can attest to that. Hanazawa Rui with his cool blue eyes that makes even men wish Rui was his, was only another victim of the energetic girl who charges her way through life. His jealous stare as Tsukasa wraps her in a hug that she obviously does not want, his fingers twitching as Tsukushi passes by him with apologetic eyes and her hands dragged along by Soujiro and Akira.

Soujiro and Akira know how venomous Tsukushi is. She's a girl who charms men without knowing it. And personally they believe nothing is worse than falling in love with a women who they can't blame for making them fall in love with her. And Makino Tsukushi just so happened to be one of those women.

* * *

Tsukushi trips on the stairs by the emergency exit at least twice a day. Rui catches her at least one of those times. It's times like that that Tsukushi realizes just how tall he is, in comparison to her petite figure. It's times like that that Tsukushi realizes just how blue the eyes staring at her are. And it's times like that that Tsukasa just so happens to be watching.

Tsukushi has extremely sensitive ears, which is probably part of why Tsukasa endless bickering and lecturing makes her go insane. She much rather prefers to drone out his voice, listening desperately for the gentle melody of Rui's violin, which she knows is being lifted out from the open window that's just a little too far from her. And yet, her mind seems to make up for the distance, playing part of the melody hearing traces of other parts, until the entire symphony is playing and she isn't sure if it's coming from Rui or her own imagination

Sometimes, Tsukushi wonders why she doesn't just chase after Rui; after all Rui is much less trouble than Tsukasa and even worse, his mother. She dreams of days with Rui, his gentle voice ringing throughout her ears. She leaves the room, forgetting that Tsukasa is still yelling at her, walking out in a trance. Her feet seem magnetized towards the strings of Rui's violin but she doesn't realize just where she's going until she's bumped into the door of the music room, falling against the floor with a crash.

Then Rui's form greets her as he opens the door, and the bump on her head doesn't hurt quite so much.

* * *

Soujiro and Akira are entirely on Rui's side this time, as Tsukasa tries to explain that Tsukushi should not be allowed to go into a café with anyone else. Soujiro ignores Tsukasa's groveling once he realizes it's the café he's brought her to countless times, without a single lecture from Tsukasa. Tsukushi's ears are pressed against Rui's chest, and Soujiro can't help but approve of the couple. After all, Rui was much less likely to indulge on one of the hunts for women, and Tsukasa was so much more helpful when it came to getting ugly women desperate for money to get away from their table.

Rui is content, despite the red appearing on his knuckles and his increased heartbeat, as Tsukasa finally moves away. It's one of the first times he's fought with Tsukasa, and somehow it feels good. Tsukushi is curled in a corner, her eyes covered and her body wrapped tightly. He attempts to take a few steps towards her, but he's stopped almost instantly.

"Don't come any close. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

If it had been anyone other than Rui, they would have charged up to her, causing even more tears to fall to the ground. If it had been anyone other than Rui, they would have retraced their steps, retreating outside of the range of the still crying girl. But it was Rui, and his slow gentle footsteps were calming, the gentle circles he rubbed against her back reassuring.

* * *

Akira knew it had to be Rui after Tsukasa rolled through his door, the scent of beer sticking to his clothing. His mother was a problem, but it wasn't something you could solve with alcohol. Alcohol wasn't meant for the rich to run from their problems. Akira turns toward the barely conscious male, pushing him against the couch before he passed out. It was then that he knew it would have to be Rui.

Tsukasa himself knew it would have to be Rui when he watched Rui carry her to the emergency room, when all he could do was stand frozen in shock. The soft words when she hid her face as the needles approached her, the firm hug that held her in place as the alcohol stung her. That's when he knew it had to be Rui.

And then, Tsukushi knew it had to be Rui.

* * *

Tsukushi knew Rui was the one for her when she found herself alone, for the first time in months. Before being alone was not a problem, before being alone was natural. This time, being alone was confusing, lost. She shivered, her fingers twitched, as though they were looking for Rui.

As though she knew Rui would come for her.

She really didn't have any excuse to call Rui right now. After all, being alone wasn't really an excuse right? Her phone rings and she's almost surprised to hear Rui's ringtone, a piano solo he'd played for her once. She says hello, somewhat shocked, and yet still somewhat expecting the call.

"I missed you," he says. "It's lonely without you here." His words are blunt, but she's thankful for him. Thankful that of all people for her to fall so insanely in love with, it was Rui.

* * *

I own nothing more than this plot, created when I really should have been writing a research paper. But then I saw the opportunity to brainwash Tsukasa x Tsukushi lovers into Tsukushi x Rui lovers. I know the story wasn't that good, but let's just pretend alright? Besides, this is my baby doll's favorite pairing.

Thanks for reading!

Much love, Rose-chan-chan


End file.
